1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the initiation of blasting or detonation signal transmission devices and more particularly to an initiation device suitable for end initiation of low-energy fuses such as signal transmission tubes.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. 5,012,741 to Peebles et al dated May 7, 1991 discloses an initiator for a transmission tube comprising a body having a passageway formed therein for retaining an initiator charge and a holder formed within the body for receiving a signal transmission tube and holding a side of the transmission tube in proximity to the initiator charge whereby, upon detonation of the initiator charge, a signal is initiated in the transmission tube through the side of the tube. This Patent discloses the use of a primer charge 33 to ignite a delay column composition 45 which in turn ignites an initiator charge 41 which pierces the signal transmission tube thereby initiating signal propagation in the tube. While this initiator, by initiating through the tube, maintains the tube sealed against the environment until the moment of initiation, it requires a charge of sufficient strength to rupture the initiation tube.